The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Generally, an electronic device, such as a laptop computer, a tablet, a smart phone, and the like uses a graphical user interface (GUI) to allow a user to input commands and data and to receive results of operations performed within the electronic device.